AAA Wedding
by Tratieluver14
Summary: Max and Fang are on their was to Iggy's Wedding, when max does the unthinkable... Fang's Manlyness is being Tested. No wings Please read and Review


I don't own Maximum ride.

The charcters may be OOC

**Fang'sPOV**

"Fang, would you please just accept the fact that not only are we lost, we are going to be late for Iggy's wedding? Just let me call AAA."

"Never!" Fang Ride does not get lost!

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? Calling AAA will not deduct points of off your manly chart, fang."

**Max's POV**

So here we were in the middle of nowhere with nothing but horses ! Why couldn't Iggy just get married at the church near our home? But no, since he's Iggy , he has to get married in freaking Kentucky! And Fang my lovely boyfriend is so obsessed with showing me that he's all man just because I happened to kick his butt in Call of duty . I mean really, why do guys have to be so stubborn, no stubborn's not the word, the word is idiotic, when it comes to manly ego's?

"Maybe if we go down that little dark road that seems deserted?'"

"Fang! I have just lost all respect for what little brain you have. Have you ever seen movies like Texas chainsaw massacre? You know, where they get lost and go down a seemingly dark and deserted road, and do you know what happens to them, Fang? They. die. Do you want to die?"

Max don't worry I'll protect you."

You're the one who doesn't want to call AAA just because you're scared that you'll look less manly. And with the protecting, yeah right, you'll probably trip me, so you can get away from the demented grandmas."

"For your information, grandmas happen to love me. So do most girls." He muttered the last line softly, but I chose to just ignore it.

"I'm dialling AAA" I said getting out my phone

"We are not lost, but just hypothetically say we were a tad misplaced (I had to try hard not to roll my eyes there.) how did that happen?

"You're such an idiot. Maybe it had something to do with you trying to figure how Iggy is getting married, which by the way starts in thirty minutes."

"How in Hell did that even happen? He's Iggy ! He's not even that handsome... Well I guess he is, if Ella is marrying him"

"Do I have to remind you of the fact that you are like brothers, and each others wingman"

"I'm not even going to answer that, wait what are you doing?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Your texting! Max Martinez if you so much as send that message to the AAA, you will be walking to the wedding."

"Is that a threat? Oops too late, my finger just slipped on the send button, what a completely accidental occurrence."

Fang was now gaping at me with a mock Hurt experetion  
"You did not just send that?"

**Fang's POV.**

Is she trying to kill me? She just doesn't understand that the awesome Fang ride cannot be seen in an AAA truck. It's embarrassing. She just want's my pride to be broken, so that I'll go with her to her stupid Cookie Monster parades (Ha, yeah right Max , let's see you try that.) I won't fall for this, even if she does look really cute standing there glaring at me, her nose all scrunched up, her hands on her hips. No fang , she fraternized with the enemy. She's gone to the dark side. It's just me against them now. Well look who it is, the Hell truck. Truck of all that is evil.

"Fang, why do you hate AAA so much?"

"Because their evil! And they make us seem weak."

"It makes you look weak just because it tows your car and takes you to where you have to be? Yeah that makes so much sense." She said in a sarcastic tone which I did not really appreciate.

"Don't be a smartass, it just shows that I could not do anything to help us, and I like helping you."

"That was really sweet, I'll tell you what, you survive this one AAA experience and we make it to the wedding in time, I'll play that game you like so much."

"Guess that kiss? O Hell yes! *sigh* Deal." I just made a deal with the devil, although a very hot devil

**At The wedding**

"See Fang , it wasn't that bad." I could tell she was trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"Never again. The driver was flirting with me!" I'm hot yeah, but geez, that was just weird.

"I thought it was quite amusing, you trying to swat his hand away the whole time, you looked so frightened." She was now laughing at me, it's all her fault.

"You were supposed to do something, like act jealous and be mean and tell him that you'll claw his face off.

"Yes Fang , because I was sooo jealous of a forty year old AAA driver named Jo trying to flirt with my boyfriend." Why does she always have to talk to me in that stupid sarcastic tone of hers?

"You encouraged him! And I am not uncertain of my sexuality - you especially should know."

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to tell him, that whenever you swat someone's hand away that you are secretly attracted to him." Boy she's evil.

He's so gullible Max thought. "But you know if I was your wife, then you I'll have a good reason to be jealous." Let's hope he gets the hint.

"Max , did you just propose?" *breath*

"Did I?"

"I think you did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"mmm?"

"Max, you just took my whole manliness chart and threw it out the window, do you know that?"

"Then maybe you should go fetch it."

"Na, I'd rather do this." Leans forward and kisses Max.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"One condition, I get to choose the honeymoon bed." Fang, you sly dog.

"Ha-ha, you've got yourself a deal."

"Fang Ride will now be making his best man's speech." Iggy announced.

"Good luck mr. Ride you do have your speech right?"

shit

please Review and make my day


End file.
